


Domination

by Shusan



Category: Shall We Date? Ninja Love, Shall We date?: Ninja Love+
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my hand slipped, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shusan/pseuds/Shusan
Summary: It's a battle that neither of them are prepared to lose. But then again, it's equally hard to determine a winner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly. This started as a joke. A total crack ship. I just don't know what happened.

Oriku had little respect for her supposed “leader.” Mitsuhide Akechi was greedy, pompous, and naïve—hardly someone powerful and clever enough to end up as shogun, no matter what he thought.

After all, he was _thoroughly_ wrapped around her little finger.

She hadn’t even used her full ninja seduction techniques on him, nor had she kept it a secret from her clan that she was using them. After all, it wasn't like her talents were needed; he'd all but been infatuated with her from the very start.

The Hachisuka clan believed in doing anything to get power or prestige, after all. Her clan more than supported her; they encouraged the relationship. With Nobunaga gone, Mitsuhide could inherit everything—with her help, of course. And with a ninja as the shogun's favored concubine, her clan would grow in power and prestige.

She planned on keeping him around until she bore him a son, his heir, and then she’d get rid of him and any other potential rivals, and rule as her son’s regent. She'd groom her son for the role, all the while keeping herself in the rich lifestyle she'd quickly become attached to with Mitsuhide.

It was everything she’d ever wanted.

She just had to take the last step to make him hers, and there was no time to waste. Nobunaga's death was looming so close on the horizon she could practically smell it, and she couldn't afford to dawdle.

That night, she'd wait in Mitsuhide’s rooms, after sending him a notice that she'd be there to report on the status of Iga.

But she'd make sure Iga was the _last_ thing on his mind.

.

She removed her kimono and wore only her thin nagajuban and susoyoke. She’d even opened her nagajuban lapels further to expose even more of her skin than usual, and carefully arranged her clothing to verge just the very edge of indecent.

And then she stretched out on his futon and waited for him to come to his rooms for her report alone like he always did, because he didn’t want anyone to know that the Hachisuka were no longer working for Nobunaga’s interests.

She heard him slide the door open though he did it quietly, and she smirked as she made sure her pose was as enticing as possible in the setting sunlight. Dusk was, after all, a time when men's passion was finally allowed free.

And Mitsuhide had kept his more tightly bottled than most.

“Mitsuhide,” Oriku purred as soon he closed the door behind him. “I thought you had gotten lost, my lord.”

He turned to her with his usual cheerful smile but his expression froze comically in shock as he saw her. He gaped, stumbling slightly, and she silently congratulated herself on how easily this seduction was going to be.

She shifted on the bed so that she was propped up a little more, knowing that she’d exposed more cleavage in the process.

His gaze went straight to her partially exposed nipples and she licked her lower lip slowly, enjoying how his eyes tracked the movement.

Oh, this was too _easy_.

“Y-your report, Oriku?” he finally spoke.

She barely suppressed her laugh at how his voice spoke. “Nobukatsu lost Iga.” She breathed slowly to ensure her breasts popped out further out of her robe as she spoke. “The ninjas will make their move against Nobunaga soon.”

Mitsuhide cursed, and then immediately apologized for cursing in her presence. Instead of ignoring his blunder, she gave him an indulgent, yet knowing smile. It was cute, in a pandering sort of way, how he still thought of someone like _her_ as a high-bred lady.

“Don’t worry, my lord,” she purred. “I believe that we can use the Iga ninjas to further our own plans.”

“How?” he questioned, looking rather unsure of himself and studying her as if he expected her to provide the fix.

Yes, he was falling right into her traps. So, so very easily.

“Easily, my lord.” She grinned, shifting to partially expose one bare thigh. “They want Nobunaga, so we’ll give them Nobunaga . . . and let them take the blame for his death, leaving you clean to take the title of Shogun yourself. With the Hachisuka at your side, you’ll finally have the means to secure peace for Japan.”

“Do you think I’d make a good shogun, Oriku?” Mitsuhide asked hesitantly, moving to stand just before his futon. His eyes, however, never left her legs, despite his uncertainty.

She rose in one movement then, knowing she’d have to push him slowly or she could risk ruining her prize.

She swayed her hips as she moved to stand just before him. Slowly, she reached out to touch his chest through his clothing, stroking the creases of the fabric with her fingertips

“Of course,” she said easily, deliberately letting her hands slip beneath the cloth to graze his skin. “Look at how you command the Hachisuka. We would do anything you asked of us, my lord. _Anything_ ,” she purred, biting her lower lip.

He stared down at her as her fingers slowly continued to caress him. “Oriku…”

“What do you want, my lord?” she asked, leaning in closer as she rose on her toes so that her lips were nearly touching his. "Tell me…”

He opened his mouth to reply and she took advantage, kissing him with every bit of skill she had. She rolled her lips against his, she nipped his lips, and she pushed her lips against his and then teasingly pulled back, all the while as her hands slipped down to untie his sash.

He didn’t struggle for more than a moment, and she felt the triumph rush through her at her success.

She would have him.

She’d make him hers and take advantage of the power he could give her and she’d use him to take control of the empire Nobunaga had built.

She pushed him backwards as she kissed him again, turning him so that he tumbled back onto the futon. She deliberately twisted so that she landed atop him, and her hands immediately moved to untie her own sash. Within seconds, her clothing was on the floor besides them, followed by his own.

As soon as they were undressed, she pulled his hands to her breasts and showed him how to touch her. Once he had the basic movements down, her own hand slipped down between her legs to stroke herself, so that she'd be ready for him as soon as he indicated he wanted the next step.

She felt his hot gaze on her as he stroked her breasts, and then one of his hands dropped to move hers aside and he began teasing her clit himself. She basked in surprise at how quick he picked up on how she liked to be touched, but only for a moment.

Not to be outdone, she dropped her hands to his hips and began teasing his erection, stroking and fondling for a few moments before she slipped down to pull his erection into her mouth.

His moans became louder as she teased it with her mouth and hands. That was all it took to win a man over, and he hardened so quickly, so fully, that she knew he'd be done before he could stop himself.

She could feel his body tensing and she knew he was getting closer.

“Oriku,” he begged, over and over again.

She didn’t listen to his plea. _She_ was in control, not him, and he wouldn’t come until she wanted him to.

But right when he was vacillating on the edge, she pulled back. She repositioned herself as if she was going to take him inside, but instead, she rubbed herself against his manhood, sighing with her own pleasure. It wasn't enough to make him come, but it would arouse him further.

And more than that, it pleased her to do so. To bask in the knowledge that she was in control of both his pleasure and hers.

She loved the sound of his moans and panting pleas of her name as she teased him and moved his hands to keep teasing her body. She was in control of this, and once she dominated him in bed, she could dominate and control him anywhere.

But she needed more, just as he did, so she finally used her hand to position him and began pushing herself down onto him, enjoying how he hissed in pleasure as she clenched around him.

And she continued clenching around him as she began riding him because she knew it tormented him.

He tried to move his hands from her breasts to her hips to control her pace but she forced his hands back to her breasts.

“Uh uh,” she scolded. “Keep them here.”

She smirked as his hands desperately clutched and teased her breasts as if he was hoping to spur her into action and give him the pace she needed. But she didn’t move faster or deeper yet. Instead, she moved slowly and only took him half inside so that his body would know who was in control.

It was only when she felt the pressure building in her that she began taking him deeper and then faster until she began to need the peak too.

But she wouldn’t come before him, wouldn't give him that power—

“Oriku,” he moaned and then before she could react, he suddenly flipped her and began driving into her as one hand moved to fondle her clit. His other hand moved to her hip, forcing her down and in place so she couldn't move her hips to a better angle.

She immediately struggled to flip him over, but he didn’t budge as he teased her, forcing her closer and closer to the brink until she finally tumbled right over.

Before he did.

Mitsuhide rode her through her orgasm, but he didn’t come until after her heat died and her body relaxed against him.

To her horror, he pulled out just before he came inside her, so that she couldn’t hope to get pregnant from him as she’d planned.

And as they both tried to regain their breath, she realized what had happened.

He'd taken control.

He’d taken control of their sexual encounter and he’d dominated her. He'd forced her to orgasm, and still had the mind to pull out before he could ejaculate inside her, and let his seed take fruit.

He'd been in control the _entire time_.

“Mitsuhide,” she growled, shoving at him in anger.

Mitsuhide laughed and rolled off of her. “I knew it’d be easy to get in bed with you, Oriku, and use you to control your clan,” he said, tugging her into his embrace as the realization that she’d been used sank in. “But I never thought it’d be _that_ easy. You even did all of the work yourself!”

She hissed as she tried to roll out of his grip, but he just pulled her even closer. it was only then that she realized just how much she’d underestimated the strength of Mitsuhide.

“Now,” he said with a low purr of his own, “let’s discuss these new plans, hmm? And oh, the _plans_ I have for you, Oriku. And after we discuss those, I’ll show you how to really _please_ me in bed, my lovely ninja.”

Oriku knew she’d been had.

But she wasn’t ready to admit defeat.

Yet.


End file.
